


This is Home

by brownsugarheart



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Ethan and Grayson dolan, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Anger, Gen, Overwhelmed, Sibling Bonding, Support, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarheart/pseuds/brownsugarheart
Summary: What happened after fans came to The Dolan Twins house (Ethan and Grayson). Ethan is angry.





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> This really happened. Although it was a while ago, it still isn't okay.
> 
> Watch this video for context: https://youtu.be/PxWd-l_MwvA

Ethan was fuming when he finally was able to be in the house. He almost slammed the door in Grayson's face. 

 

He was in complete disbelief, how could Grayson just greet them and hug them like that? After they just pulled up on their property like it was no big deal. He even said it was okay that they came to their house without their permission and accepted to take pictures. All Ethan could do is bite his tongue, and try not to yell at the fans and the adult who had brought them there. 

 

“E, calm down. They just wanted to meet us and take a few pictures, that’s all.” Grayson was trying to rationalize the situation but Ethan was not having one bit of it. 

 

“That’s all, Gray? Look I understand that, but there are boundaries that shouldn’t be fucking crossed,” Ethan threw his stuff on the floor and plopped himself on the couch. “This is our house, Grayson. What if our address is leaked and a bunch of people start to come by our house every day?” The silence was hanging in the air for a brief moment. Grayson didn’t know what to do if their address was leaked.

 

“Would you say the same thing then?” He looked up at Grayson, already knowing what his answer would be. 

 

Grayson tugged lightly on his dangling earring and tried to explain himself, “No, but they are our supporters, and we have to show that we appreciate them.” 

 

“I know, but I don’t know if I could handle it.” Ethan wasn’t angry anymore. He was just so tired. So damn tired. It was enough that people dug into him and his brother’s personal life on social media, but for people to come to their home like that? That was a completely other thing Ethan wasn’t sure he could deal with. How many things would have to happen that they would have to smile and insist it’s okay when it really wasn’t?

 

Grayson saw how fast Ethan’s mood changed, so he sat down right next to him. “Hey I get it, E. Trust me, I know I’m tired too.” He almost shed a tear, but he stopped himself because Ethan is the one who is upset here. “But this is the life we signed up for. We’re damned if we do, and damned when we don’t.” That didn’t necessarily help Ethan, but that’s what needed to be said. 

 

He sat forward on the couch and rubbed his temples, Grayson was right this  _ is  _ the life that they signed up for.  _ I have no right to be mad,  _ he thought to himself. But why invade their privacy? Ethan was so grateful that he had a brother who wholeheartedly understood the situation he was in. If he didn’t he would have exploded. They sat there until Ethan had cooled off, and later that day they ordered pizza and silently hoped no one else would come to their house. The only place of complete privacy they have, home. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please respect their privacy. Just like any other human, they need it too. ❤


End file.
